


Blue Christmas

by Trigger Finger (NatashaCole)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaCole/pseuds/Trigger%20Finger
Summary: What do you get when you mix Elvis, mistletoe, and a slow dance? Tooth rotting fluff with no point, that’s what.





	Blue Christmas

“Robbie!” You called out to your friend, wondering where he could have disappeared to. You had finished packing and wanted to say goodbye to him before you headed to the airport. He had been amazing enough to let you stay with him since you had just moved to L.A. and were still trying to pull your life together; the least you could do was to thank him and wish him a merry Christmas before you headed home to be with your family for a few days.

You wandered into the living room, still no sign of him. The Christmas tree that you had decorated together was lit up, gifts already under the tree, and you glanced around; worried that he had left the house without you knowing.

You let out a sigh, feeling sad that you might not see him before you had to leave.  
Just as you turned to search more of the house, he wandered into the living room; a glass of whiskey in hand and a record resting under his arm. He smiled at you and you smiled back.

“I thought you left,” you said.

“Nah, I’m still here,” he chuckled. He raised his glass to you, “just needed something to drink away the fact that I’ll be alone on Christmas Eve.”

You frowned, not impressed that he was choosing to drown his loneliness with alcohol. He made his way to the record player, setting his glass down as he prepared the record. Elvis’ “ _Blue Christmas_ ” began to play and you couldn’t help but smile slightly when you recognized it.

_I’ll have a Blue Christmas without you_

_I’ll be so blue just thinking about you_

“Good choice,” you said softly.

Rob turned to you then, offering you a broken smile. “Dance with me?”

_Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree_

_Won’t be the same dear, if you’re not here with me_

You nodded, making your way toward him and he immediately wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you close to him as he took your hand in his hand. You brought your hand to rest on his shoulder and he began to move the two of you in a slow dance.

_And when those blue snowflakes start falling_

_That’s when those blue memories start calling_

Neither of you spoke; he only pulled you even closer to him and you let your head rest against his chest as he continued to move. Then, just faintly; you heard him sing the last bit of the song softly.

_And when those blue snowflakes start falling_

_That’s when those blue memories start calling_

_You’ll be doin’ all right, with your Christmas of white_

_But I’ll have a blue, blue blue blue Christmas_

_You’ll be doin’ all right, with your Christmas of white_

_But I’ll have a blue, blue Christmas_

As the song ended, he was holding you tight. You stayed like that for some time; letting him hold you as if he didn’t want to let go. For the first time today, you were no longer worried about missing your flight. Your friend seemed terribly sad, and in turn, that made you sad.

“Why do I get the feeling that you don’t want me to leave?” You asked.

You felt him grip your hand tighter. “Because I don’t want you to,” he whispered.

“Robbie, I’ve got a flight to catch…”

“I know. But, there’s something that we should discuss before you leave. Something that we should have talked about right after it happened.”

“Is this about that kiss the other night?” You blushed as you replayed the memory. You had been at a holiday party together; both of you tipsy and caught under mistletoe. In the spirit of the season, of course you both chose to engage in the obligatory mistletoe kiss. However; you hadn’t stopped thinking about that kiss. You had kissed a couple of friends under the mistletoe that night, but there had been something different about the kiss with Rob. You, of course, didn’t want to mention it; worried that you were feeling something for a friend who would never feel something for you.

“Yeah,” he breathed out. “Don’t tell me that I’m the only one still thinking about it.”

“You’re not,” you replied. You pulled away from him to look him in the eyes. “I can’t stop thinking about it.”

“I don’t want you to go,” he began, “not when there was something there and we both know it.”

“Rob…” you trailed off, now remembering that you should leave for the airport soon. You wanted to stay, hear what he had to say; but you had also promised your family that you would be home for Christmas day.

“I got you something,” he smiled, quickly changing the subject. He let go of you and headed for the tree where he retrieved a small box with a bow on it. “Open it,” he said when he handed it to you.

You did as he told you, lifting the lid off and giving him a confused look. You pulled the gift out, holding it in your hand gently.

“It’s mistletoe…” you said, still confused.

He took your hand then, helping you to lift it above the two of you. You caught a glimpse of the lights from the tree twinkling in his eyes and he grinned at you, waiting for you to realize what he was doing.

“It’s sort of a gift for me too,” he said, face turning red now.

You didn’t need any more convincing. You moved in, pressing your lips to his in a long, slow kiss. It was just as good as the first kiss you had shared, if not better this time.

When the kiss ended, he rested his forehead against yours, both of you catching your breaths.

“I think my family will have to make do without me this year,” you mumbled.

“Really?”

“Yes. I think that I’d like to stay here.”

“You don’t have to do that, Y/N,” he replied.

“I want to,” you argued. “You can’t kiss a girl like that and expect her to leave.”

Rob laughed, wrapping his arms tighter around your waist. He kissed you again just as the record switched to a new song. “ _I’ll Be Home for Christmas_ ” began to play, Elvis still crooning in the background as you giggled against Rob’s lips.

“See, Elvis gets it,” you said.

“What? Now you want to go home?” He asked, looking sort of concerned.

“I know you’re only letting me stay here until I get on my feet,” you said, “but I’m already home for Christmas. I’d like to spend it with you, if that’s okay.”

“It sounds perfect,” he replied with a soft smile. He took your hand again, wrapping an arm around your waist once more as he pulled you in for yet another slow dance. “Will you still dance with me?”

“For as long as you want,” you sighed, resting your head against his chest again.


End file.
